


How to handle a werewolf

by Jassanja



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Community:snape100, Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape tries to ignore Lupin</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to handle a werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> Snape100 prompt- Snape's list

\- Ignore him  
\- Glare at him if he still tries talking to you  
\- Ignore him again  
\- Call him an idiot  
\- Ignore him some more  
\- Secretly follow him around, hoping to get him caught doing mischief  
\- Insult his dead friends  
\- Keep ignoring him  
\- Spill one of his secrets to the public  
\- Ignore, ignore, ignore him  
\- Brew him something complicated, then insult him again instead accepting his thanks  
\- JUST. KEEP. IGNORING HIM.  
\- Manipulate finest Honeydukes chocolate with aphrodisiac  
\- Leave manipulated chocolate at his door  
\- Drop in "by accident" when aphrodisiac starts working  
\- Shag him rotten  
\- Ignore the mutt again  
\- Repeat after a week

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [How to handle a Spoiled Brat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/97045) by [Jassanja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja)




End file.
